When skies are gray
by Kusajishi-Chiru
Summary: El tiempo paso y se podía admirar el cambio de tonos en el cielo, Uzui simplemente permanecía en su lugar que era lo suficientemente lejos como para darle su espacio y cerca para que ella notara su presencia. Uzuzenweek2019- Día 1: Genderbend.


Mi primer fic de Kitmetsu no Yaiba, participando para la UzuZen Week: Día 1- Genderbend, honestamente espero que les guste. Me he inspirado en el hecho de que tanto Uzui como Zenitsu han perdido a sus familias, y salio esto.

_Advertencias:_ Esto entra en el AU de Kimetsu Gakuen. Posiblemente OoC.

_Disclaimer: _Kimetsu no Yaiba no es mío si no de Koyoharu Gotoge

También un agradecimiento especial a mi beta JunzoRayzer que checo todo ésto en el último minuto

Sin más retrasos por favor léanla y espero que les guste.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_When skies are gray_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No había hablado con nadie de lo sucedido, simplemente no tenía fuerzas ni ganas, se sentía mentalmente exhausta. Estaba en el funeral de sus dos únicos familiares, había recibido abrazos de consuelo, el pésame de varios amigos, compañeros e incluso de algunos profesores que asistieron. Lo único que quería Zenko en ese momento era estar sola.

—Siento mucho tu perdida.

La rubia seguía respondiendo en automático a esas palabras desde el velatorio realizado en su casa, hasta el cementerio donde estaba dado su último adiós. Ella simplemente actuaba sin reacción alguna, sin lágrimas como otras veces en las que se deprimía, preocupando a sus allegados.

—¿Zenko? — pregunto ansiosa una joven castaña.

—Disculpa.

—Te decía que ya nos retiramos. Si quieres podemos llevarte a casa— sugirió Tanko.

Fue hasta ese momento en que la afligida chica noto que ya no quedaba casi nadie más que su grupo de amigos y un par de profesores.

—No gracias — negó suavemente con la cabeza— Me quedare un poco más, no te preocupes.

Tan pronto termino de hablar fue abrazada por Tanko, no solo ella también por Nezuo e inclusive Inoko, no había notado la presencia de ellos allí, tan pronto se empezó a sentir abrumada decidió romper el contacto.

Se despidió de ellos de manera amable, podía ver la aflicción en los ojos de cada uno, no quería ver eso, así que los alentó discretamente a irse y vio cómo se dirigían con el profesor Tomioka, aparentemente el seria el encargado de repartirlos en sus correspondientes hogares. Al final solo quedaba ella, ella y su muy particular profesor de artes, el cual se acercó a paso lento hasta posicionarse en algún punto atrás de ella.

El tiempo paso y se podía admirar el cambio de tonos en el cielo, Uzui simplemente permanecía en su lugar que era lo suficientemente lejos como para darle su espacio y cerca para que ella notara su presencia.

—Creo que es momento de irnos, ya es bastante tarde— dijo Uzui al momento en que descansaba una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica.

Zenko únicamente atino a observarlo a él y después al firmamento, pasaron unos minutos antes de que decidiera moverse. Se encaminaron al vehículo en silencio, al llegar con la mano en la puerta se detuvo.

—No tienes por qué hacer eso, lo sabes bien.

—Yo estaré donde mi chica me necesite.

—No estoy de humor para tus chistes.

El intento de Uzui por animarla no funciono, no era de los que intentaba subir el ánimo a nadie, pero ver a la blonda en esa situación hacia que tuvieran la necesidad de intentarlo. Mientras manejaba él nunca se imaginó esta en este tipo de situación, llevando a una de sus jóvenes estudiantes y la única con la que sostenía una extraña relación. Llegaron al hogar de la joven.

Ambos bajaron del vehículo e ingresaron a la residencia, el albino simplemente no podía seguir viéndola así de inexpresiva, él sabía muy bien por experiencia que guardarse tanto dolor no le haría bien y no quería eso para ella. Observo como ella simplemente se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala y se dispuso a sentarse a lado de ella.

—Por favor, vete.

—No puedo.

—Por favor.

—Simplemente no me permitiría dejarte en estos momentos — dijo el albino al tiempo en que se acomodaba en el sofá jalando a la joven con él.

Se quedaron así durante un largo periodo de tiempo, simplemente acomodados en el sofá, con él jugando con sus hebras rubias.

—No es justo— salió en un susurro quebrado de los labios e la chica. — No entiendo, ¿Por qué precisamente ellos?

Fue lo último que atino a decir Zenko antes de romper a llorar, por primera vez en el día dejando salir todo lo que había acumulado y no había querido salir.

—Lo sé. Y sé que en este momento te sientes pésima, créeme que lo sé y precisamente porque sé cómo te sientes no te voy a dejar sola el día de hoy.

Pasaron acomodados en el sofá toda la noche, con Zenko llorando hasta que se quedó dormida. Uzui se quedó velando el sueño de la blonda, sabiendo que tendría que reportar que no podría dar las clases de ese día. No estaba seguro de a donde los llevaría la relación que mantenían, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que en este momento daría lo que fuera con tal de verla sonreír de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Acepto criticas mientras sean constructivas, si tengo faltas de ortografía díganme por favor, yo lo subo todo a la carrera y no me da el tiempo suficiente de corregirlo, y no lo corregiré en el instante, pero lo haré. No insultos a la historia ni a la pareja, si no les gusta pues ni modo.

Ciao


End file.
